


Birthday Party That Starts It All

by Lilybeanz101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even Tony, Everybody Lives, Everybody loves magic, F/M, Fireworks, First Kiss, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic Tricks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party Tricks, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, The Cloak is dramatic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony cares, Travel, Worried Tony Stark, and I was bored, and first date, but with real magic, like always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilybeanz101/pseuds/Lilybeanz101
Summary: On Tony's birthday, Peter and Rhodey planned the biggest party of the year. Tony loves the idea but hates it in reality. But he goes anyway, and a certain Sorcerer there makes his night with a couple tricks and in return Tony helps the man with issues he's be dealing with for a long, long time.This starts a journey for the two and sets them off on a family, friends and prank filled path
Relationships: Avengers Team & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure where this idea came from but it came from some where. And I had to write it. It's just Stephen and Tony helping each other out and making a night they will both remember for the rest of there lives. I don't know if I'll continue it, maybe, maybe not.  
> If I don't I still do hope you enjoy

Today's is Tony's birthday and Peter, Rhodes and just about the rest of the team have decided to make it the biggest party of the year. The only reason Tony is allowing it is because after the snap he hadn't celebrated his birthday or any holiday for that matter, in years with any of the team, it was only him, Morgan and Pepper. And he was mostly allowing it because he missed his friends that helped fight along side him. Though he would much rather be in his lab hiding for the next week or just spending time with a few of the team members than have over hundreds of people in his tower making a mess that he would have to clean the following day.

Tony looked up from his latest project when the door to his lab opened, and coming inside was an excited teenage boy. "Come on Mr.Stark." He said pulling Tony out of his seat.

"Kid how many times do I have to tell you. Call me Tony." He said for what felt like the hundredth time. Peter just shakes his head.

"Never." Peter pulls Stark to the conjoined living room and kitchen, showing the hundreds of people who showed up. Everyone was dressed in there fanciest clothes. Tony was in an all black suit with a bow tie, like most of the men, well other than Peter, who was wearing black Jean's, a dark blue shirt with a silly pun and a red and yellow leather jacket that looked very similar to his own.

"Hey look who it is!" He heard Rhodey yell somewhere in the crowd before making his way over. "The birthday boy!" The room erupted in cheers before a familiar piece of red clothing, smuggled around his chest, while using the end of it to poke him in the face. He hit it away and scanned the room for a certain wizard.

He was surprised to see Stephen here. Mostly because they only had a few conversations after the fight on Titan and Stephen never came to any of the parties, and _always_ skipped the meetings with Fury. Tony would only be lying to himself if he didn't actually find the man fun to be around. With his demanding stare, quirky come backs that reminded Tony of himself and to the mans appealing looks.

Tony would definitely deny if someone said he was staring at the man, which he was _not_ doing. But ever since the break up between him and Pepper a year ago, he started to look at him differently than when they had first met. Of course he wasn't going to do anything, or say anything, and the only reason behind it was because of Peter, Morgan. Peter may not be in his custody but to Tony, Peter was his son even I'd the younger didn't call him it. But both of them were his kids, he and he wouldn't do anything they didn't like. Most of the time. And this definitely was not a cover story for him being scared. Definitely not.

It took him longer than he would like to admit to find the man but only because the man was actually wearing a black suit with the top buttons buttoned down instead of his usual blue and red robes. But Tony had to admit, Strange looked good in a suit but did not look good in the shit eating grin he was wearing while looking at him being basically strangled by his clothing.

"Hey you." Tony said to the cloak quietly, who perked up. "Go smuggle your wizard for me." With one quick nod from the clothing it was off of him and speeding towards Strange, making people move out of it's way but also making Strange glare between them before falling to the ground as the cloak hit him hard in the chest.

Tony laughed. Maybe tonight won't be to bad after all.

.....................

The night had been fairly boring for Tony, well except the little Strange scene which earned him a slap in the shoulder from Pepper, but there weren't many other things that made him laugh tonight.

One thing that did made Tony's day a much better was seeing Thor, who he hadn't seen since Titan, and he also got to have a real conversation with Bruce who he hadn't really talked to while Thanos was still a threat. Seeing the two of them and the Guardians and even T'Challa and Shuri, had been a good surprise.

But one thing that didn't make him so happy was the people who lined themselves up for him every time a new song was on. He denied them of course, slowly but surely having his fake cover slip, showing his true self. His younger self may have loved all the people and all the attention but right now, that was something Tony hated. The attention on him was to much, especially when he blew out his candles and opened his gifts. To many eyes trained on him.

It was around 9:30 when he found himself alone. Which felt... nice but he didn't exactly love being alone right now. So he scanned the room looking for someone to annoy when his eyes found Strange, who looked a bit weird with his suit and his red cape on his back, and he seemed to be in a deep conversation with Rhodey.

Knowing full well what his friend could tell the sorcerer, he quickly made his way over to them.

"Hey guys." He said stopping Rhodey from speaking.

"Tones, what are you doing here? You've supposed to be talking to people!"

"I am. I'm talking to you." Rhodey rolled his eyes.

"No I meant with people you don't know."

"Alright then." He turned to Strange, who was looking at him with a weird look. Probably not trusting Tony from previous events. "Strange how are you?"

"...fine." Strange said with his usual drawl and with much hesitation as if he was falling into a trap.

Which it kind of was. For the both of them.

He looked back at Rhodey. "See talking to people I don't know."

"You know what? Have fun. I'm out." He said before leaving him and Strange.

_Asshole._

"You enjoying the party?" Tony asked Strange once Rhodey disappeared into the crowds of people. Tony moved from his spot in front of the sorcerer to next to him, watching the dancing crowd.

"I've seen better." Strange said with his annoying smirk.

"Oh I highly doubt that." He said back. "Stark parties are the top notch even if a sixteen year old boy does most of the work. Though I doubt you've been to one, if your party standards are that low."

"Who says I haven't been to one?" Tony looks at him.

_Say what now?_

"You've been to one of my parties before? When the hell was this?" He asked, his voice getting a notch higher at the end.

Stephen laughed. "Way before I became the Sorcerer Supreme. A ...friend of mine forced me to go."

"Was this back in your surgeon days?" Stephen simply nods to the question making no move to speak.

They both stand there in a comfortable silence watching as the crowd changes to a slow dance which was bringing back the boredom, for Tony at least, when a random thought comes to Tony's mind that he just can't help blurting out.

"You got any party tricks?" Strange does a double take looking at him.

"What?" Tony looks up at the taller man.

"Got any party tricks? Something to make this boring party..fun." Stephen laughs.

"Wanting to ditch your own party, Stark?"

"No. I just want something that can make it more memorable. Party's aren't really for me anymore." Strange gives him a look before he looks up to the ceiling, then around the room before shrugging.

"I might be able to do something." He says to him, making Tony beam with excitement. God, Peter's rubbing off on him. "Can you tell FRIDAY to turn off the lights."

Stark didn't even have to say anything before a moment later all the lights go out and FRIDAY also made sure to shut down the music, this earned shrieks of panic from the room, which in return got some laughs from the two who caused it. From the darkness Stark can see Stephen shake his head before closing his eyes, taking a few steps away.

Not a second later all the screams and yelling stopped when a certain Sorcerer flew a few feet in the air, with glowing sparks coming from all around him, making him the only light source in the room. The one thing, the one person everyone was looking too. Tony knew this wasn't Stephen's part trick but that could have fooled him.

Stephen looked more handsome than ever right now. With the glowing of the sparks hitting the right angles everywhere on him even on the cloak who was being dramatic as ever on Stephens back, his face was so calm but also determined to do whatever trick he had up his sleeve and let's not get going on his hands.

The hands that were moving in every direction making different shapes with the glowing sparks, Stephens eyes opened and he flew back down but his hands didn't stop moving, not until he shot them into the air. The magic was gone from them and was now in the air, showing what looked like to be fireworks going off but without the usual sound effects. There was clapping heard around the room along with many cheers.

But it didn't look like Stephen was done, after about 20 seconds of watching the fireworks, they were gone and Stephen started to move his hands again, this time making a much more complicated looking figure. In stead of shooting them up at the ceiling like last time, he shot the magic at Tony. Making him jump in surprise as the magic rested against his skin, it was almost like a piece of armor, and the sparks became butterfly's before he could actually get a good look at it. Glowing teal butterfly's like the ones the Sorcerer used against Thanos. The butterfly's flew around him, and Tony would never admit it but he was loving it. He loved the feeling of being a kid again, like it was the first time someone preformed a magic trick but this time. This time the magic was real.

The butterfly's flew up into the sky, hundreds of them appeared out of now where, and one by one the glowing beautiful butterfly's would poof out of existence, leaving a teal sparkly cloud behind for a few seconds before they were gone as well.

Stephen did a few more waves with his hands before walking over to Tony, holding some glowing looking cards. Stephen stopped a foot away and held them out.

"Pick a card Stark." Stephens voice boomed through out the silent room, Tony raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Your serious?" He asked in disbelief, but the small smile on the Sorcerer didn't falter.

"You asked for a magic trick... so will you pick a card or will I have to ask Peter?"

Rolling his eyes, Tony ran his hand along the cards. The cards were... weird. Like they were there but they weren't at the same time. To Tony there looked to be 12 or 13 cards spread among the sorcerers shaky fingers. Being quick with his choice he chose one of the middle golden cards, carefully pulling it out. Once the card was out the others disappeared and Stephen took the one from his hand. It made Tony slightly confused, he didn't he get to look at it and he wished he had because the face Stephen made when he saw it was precious.

"Of course you _would_ pick this card." Stephen grumbled. With a shake of his hand the last card disappeared, leaving the room in darkness again. But the sound of magic cracking and a gold brownish light filled the room. But before Stephen did anything he looked Stark dead in the eye. "Just be lucky it's your birthday or I would never do this and I'm _never, ever_ doing this again."

Tony didn't know if he wanted to laugh at the seriousness in the others voice but decided to stay quiet. Well that was before gold glowing balloons started to appear much like the butterfly's. Most people in the room seemed to also find this funny as laughter filled within the room. The balloons kept going up until they hit the ceiling, making once again fireworks explode everywhere. But this time you could hear the usual sound of a firework go off, just much quieter.

After about 10 minutes of just watching them, Stephen raised his hands before making them drop to his sides, stopping the fireworks. The lights went on again 10 seconds later, once FRIDAY realized that the Doctor was no longer doing any more tricks.

The room once again erupted into laughing, whistling and clapping towards the sorcerer.

"So you really are a magician." Tony asked once the Sorcerer was next to him. The guests had stopped there clapping and cheering and had gone back to there activities but there was something more now, like there was this new excitement, a new energy in the room.

"I told you, it was just for a special occasion." Stephen admitted, a grin appeared on the elders face.

"So you wouldn't do it for Peter?"

"No."

"What about Morgan? Would you do it for her?"

"...no."

Tony looked at the taller man with a small smirk. Stephen looked back after a couple seconds.

"I wouldn't do it for her either."

_Liar._

"Hmmm." Stephen rolled his eyes and looked back at the crowd. "Then why did you do it?"

Stephen looked back at him. "It's your birthday, and you did pick the card-"

"Yeah and you could have changed the card." Stephen closes his mouth. "So why did you do it?"

Stephen didn't answer for a long while, his eyes were on the crowd but if you really looked at him, like Tony was doing, you could tell his eyes were unfocused and not looking anywhere.

"My... the last birthday party I had was... was bad. Not like the 'no one showed up bad', but..." He stopped. Something in his voice changed. And Tony could tell. Like before his usual tone was gone, his voice was full of raw emotion that no ones heard from the man before and his eyes were brimmed with tears. As Tony thought back, he had never seen the doctor cry, never saw the man even close to them, so for him to have tears it must have been one hell of a party. Tony wanted to say he didn't have to say anything but Stephen started to talk again. "I... I haven't had a birthday party since I was... 16." Tony's eyebrows shot up.

_16?_ Stephen was what... 38? 37? And he hadn't had a birthday party in 22 years? How the hell is that possible? He was seven years older than the doctor but to go that long without a party or even celebrate it. People had to throw him parties when he was a surgeon. Didn't they?

"People threw me parties, if your wondering. They did but... I never showed. Told people I didn't want one but they... they thought it was because I just didn't want one. I don't-I don't but you were saying- you were talking about how you wanted something more... fun. So I did the whole trick for you, so you wouldn't of had to worry about... not remembering or remembering ever bad thing about tonight."

Tony smiled at him. An actual smile. But it was gone in an instant. "What... what happened?" He asked in a low voice. He almost didn't want to know. Stephen let out a shaky breathe and ran his fingers threw his hair while he stared at the ground. "You don't have to tell me, of course-"

"No, I do." He cut through. "I just... I haven't told or talked about this in... forever." Stephen dropped his hands to his side and put his hands in his pockets. But before he could finish someone else cut through.

"Beer wizard!" Thor yelled as they ran up to them. Stephen's head shot up, and muttered a few curses under his breathe.

_Wait. Beer wizard? Since when was that a thing?_

Thor, Cap, Clint, Natasha, Rhodey and Peter all stood in front of them, all looking at Stephen.

"Beer wizard?" Rhodey asked.

"Yes. We had met before Thanos, and he help me and-"

Stephen shook his head and shrugged before walking away. They all watched him go. He shared a look with the group.

"Is he alright?" Peter asked Tony. All eyes from the new little group in front of him, turned to look at Tony.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna- yeah I'm just gonna go." He quickly followed the man through the halls before he found the man leaning against a wall near his workshop. Tony waked next to him and mimicked the position but on the opposite wall.

"You ok?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah I'm ok." Tony nodded and looked down at the floor, not really knowing what else to say. He knew what it felt like if someone tried to get him to talk and he absolutely hated it. So if Stephen wasn't read to talk, he would respect that until he was ready.

Tonight had been a good night for him. His birthday party were supposed to be but... tonight seemed perfect. There of course were a few mishaps of the night like the guardians thinking it would be a good idea to start a food fight, Peter who decided it would be fun for him and Clint to prank a few of the guests, and let's not get Tony started on when Morgan decided to start another food fight right after the first one.

But all in all, mishaps and everything, tonight was a night Tony would look back on. Tonight would not bring him nightmares but instead it would give him a good nights sleep. And something good to wake up to.

Even is he knew something was wrong with Stephen, he wouldn't push the man to tell him anything, not until he was ready.

"So... beer wizard?" Stephen groaned and dropped his head.

"Oh for the love of Vishanti."

"No I was just curious." He let out a laugh. "Though I highly doubt Thor will be letting that name go." Stephen sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Another silence fell on them. But this time it wasn't Tony who broke it.

"I'm not ok." Stephen said in a hushed voice, a broken voice. Tony snapped his head to look at the other. It was the first time he had heard the sorcerer use anything but his usual drawl. "You asked what happened... I was- I was weak. I- I was stupid. I killed her. I killed my own sister god dammit!" Tony didn't know what to say. Killed? His own sister? Since when did he have a sister?

Tony stayed silent as Stephen closes his eyes and took many deep breathes.

"My sister... she died on my birthday. I...umm... I watched her drown. No one was around so... no one could help her. You know, we- we both got caught in a current, But- but she got injured and got pulled down while I- I just watched. I... I didn't even...try and help..." Tears streamed down Stephens face as he stuttered through his story and without even thinking, Tony brought him into a hug. It took a second for Stephen to respond but he wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders and buried his head into the shorter man's hair. The younger man shook as the tears rushed down his face and into Tony's hair, and at that second it occurred to Tony that the only reason Stephen never had a birthday party again was because everyone blamed _him_. Everyone did, even Stephen blamed him self. Stephen thought he killed his own sister.

So no wonder why he hated celebrating, no wonder why the topic was still so hard to bring up. He never had anyone saying it wasn't his fault, he never had someone tell him it's going to be ok and Stephen never let himself cry on someone else, never had anyone to help him though this awful memory. Tony sighed at the thoughts. Stephen needed- needs help. So that's what Tony was going to do. He was going to help Stephen even if he was going to miss his party. Tony moved his face out of the mans neck and rested it against Stephen's shoulder. His mouth close to the mans ear.

"Stephen I want you to listen to me." Even though the tears and shaking didn't stop he knew the other was listening. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't do anything. You were 16 and current's are strong and are going to be a lot stronger with this beautiful but slim body of yours. You couldn't do anything to help, but that doesn't mean you have to go through everything alone. You don't have to go through _this_ alone. I will help you, the team will help you, but... Stephen you are an Avenger with or without the contract. You're a huge part of this team and believe me no one on this team wants to see you hurting. Even if they are all children.

I understand what you're going through. Not fully but I understand that feeling of guilt that you feel. That feeling of your not good enough, the feeling you let someone down. That you weren't good enough to save her. I get that. Trust me. I always wanted my father to look at me and talk about me the way he used to talk about Cap. I always wanted that feeling of 'I'm not good enough' to go away. And these birthday party's were all I got because everyone there looked at me with... I'm not sure I know the word but what I mean is, is that these birthday party's made me feel better. But no matter how many I had, no matter how many people showed, that feeling was always there.

So I know you won't believe me yet, but believe me on this. That feeling won't go away but know that it was not your fault. It wasn't and who cares about what other think. If they blame you, then they blame you. Nothing you can do there but what you can do, is look at the past and see that there was nothing your beautiful little self could do."

They stood like that for a while, until Stephen had calmed down. Stephen backed up and wiped his eyes and let out a dry chuckle.

"Sorry. This- this is your party, you shouldn't have to be dealing with-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Stephen." He closed his mouth. Tony sighed, he moved right up against the Sorcerer and placed both his hands on both sides of the sorcerer's face wiping away the remaining tears. "Stephen, I told you, you are part of this team, you are an avenger contract or not. I don't care for this party, really. All I wanted to do today was spend time with my family, my team." He paused. "And you, you Stephen are part of this team. So shut up about it and let me help my teammate."

They both laughed, and the tension between the two was gone. Tony looked in the others eyes, the blue gray greenish eyes, that were showing so much more emotion than before, that showed Stephen's true self. He didn't even know he was moving closer until he found him self only a few inches away from the doctor, close enough for them to be breathing the same air. Tony looked in his eyes, searching for any signs he should stop, searching for something. But it wasn't there.

So he moved closer until there lips met. Stephen froze and Tony for a second thought that he read Stephen wrong but the doctor kissed him back. His soft lips against his own. After a moment he felt Stephens arms wrap around his waist somehow pulling him closer. Tony moved his hands from the doctors face, to around his shoulders, and moved his hands through Stephen's hair.

It was everything Tony thought it would be, but it was also so much more. Kissing Stephen. It completely made his day.

For the first time in his life, he felt complete.

They broke a minute later, both a little breathless, with there foreheads against eachother. A small smile appeared on Stephen's face.

"Thank you." Tony returned the smile.

"Your welcome. And if you ever need anything I will always help you."

"I don't think Peter is going to be to happy, if your ditching your own party."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Tony took a couple steps back, and sighed. "God, I just want a quiet night."

"Well, you are standing next to a sorcerer who could bring you anywhere in the world."

Tony looked at him. "If I choose, will you join? I don't really wanna spend tonight alone."

Stephen smiled. "Of course, but it all depends on where you choose to go."

Tony thought. He thought really hard about it. If he could go anywhere in the world right now where would he go? It kinda felt like a trivia question.

"How about you choose then we can go from there?" Stephen nodded.

"I think I can deal with that." Stephen grabbed something from his pocket that looked to be a goldish color and put it on his fingers. Oh it is his sling ring. Stephen opened a portal not to far from the them. There wasn't much to see other than the two sides of buildings and an empty road not to far, so probably an alley somewhere.

"Where are you taking me, wizard?" Tony watched as Stephen buttoned up his top buttons with the help of magic. The cloak that was once a cape that sat on the sorcerer's back flew in front of him and then transformed? Into a bow tie and sat around Stephen's neck. "Ohh your cloak is fucking awesome." He muttered under his breath.

"Follow me birthday boy." Stephen said as he walked through the portal. Tony stood in place. Stephen turned around and held out his hand for him to take. "The night will only last for so long."

"Where are you taking me, Stephen?" Tony asked from the same spot, still not moving. A smirk appeared on the doctors face.

"It's a surprise." Tony groaned. Why are wizards always so cryptic? "You asked me to choose, well I chose. Now come on."

Tony looked behind the doctor, then to him and then to his held out hand. And without really fully thinking he took Stephen's hand.


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephens date that ends a little differently than normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'm continuing 
> 
> I have no idea where this story is heading, or how I'm actually going to end it but it should be interesting
> 
> This chapter continues right after the last one, like not even a minute later

Stephen pulled him through the portal and he stepped onto the brick flooring.

"Where are we?" Tony asked as they walked closer to the road. He couldn't see much other than the sides of the buildings, the dim lighting coming from the windows and the street about twenty feet in front of them.

Tony looked up and looked at the dark sky. They had to be some where far from the US. Back in New York the sky was dark but the sun was almost set so maybe somewhere in Asia? Maybe the UK? But this place was a lot warmer than New York. He could just ask FRIDAY as he did have his ear piece in to talk to her but Stephen was right next him and he would rather deal with not knowing where they are than an annoyed Sorcerer for the rest of night.

When they got to the street they were in what looked to be a city, a very colorful and odd looking one. But no cars drove down the street but instead there were people selling things on the side even though it was late, and everyone was walking down it and sometimes stopping.

"Stephanie where are we?" Stephen just gave him a look.

"Stephanie?" Tony smiled. "Whatever. Look around, listen. Jesus, it's not that hard to see where we are." Tony rolled his eyes at him but did what he suggested.

Weirdly enough him and Stephen actually fit in pretty well. Everyone was dressed pretty nice, probably because it was date night for most as it is Saturday. Yes they were a bit over dressed as most looked to be in shorts, a polo shirt or a dress but still there were a few who wore suits.

There was a small park across from them on the other side of the road where groups of two or more people were sitting in either on the benches that were around or on the ground above a blanket.

There weren't many kids but if there were they were either jumping with excitement or they sat on there parents back with lack of energy. But... something about the place, something about the energy was similar to Tony. He felt like he had been here but where was here?

He looked closer at the people trying to see what Stephen was talking about. But the only thing that stuck out was the head bands everyone was wearing with the mic-

Tony looked up at Stephen. He wasn't exactly mad at the place but "Seriously?" Stephen shrugged. "Disney world?"

"Sorry." The sorcerer looked down. "Its just that, this was the first place I thought of, you know we were talking about my sister and this was the last place we all went before my family fell apart."

Oh.

Tony walked up to him and smiled. "I'm not mad. Never was. I was just not expecting this to be the place we went to first but... it's most definitely not the worst place we could have gone." He gave Stephen a quick kiss. "Come on, we have some cotton candy to get!" Stephen laughed as Tony dragged him to the closest stand.

"Can we go on a ride?" Tony bugged, Stephen sighed.

"No Tony. Legally were not even here." Stephen replied as they made there way to the food court. They had gotten cotton candy per Tony's request, and now were just walking around, trying to find something else to eat before they had to leave. 

"But I'm Tony Stark. I can do anything!"

"Yes. Yes you can, when you are in Disney World legally." Tony pouted.

"But Stephennnnn-"

"Tony, I swear you are child." He grumbled before placing both hands on Tony's shoulders and guiding them over to a table.

"Can't you use your magic and make it seem like were actually here and not crashing?" Tony took his own seat across from the sorcerer, who didn't look to happy with Tony's suggestion.

"Maybe." Tony cheered. "I'll think about it. I'm going to go get some food, you stay here, and you watch him please." The cloak, who was still a bow, unwrapped itself from Stephen's neck and flew over to Tony, changing into a scarf on the short way, and laid itself on top of Tony's lap.

"I don't need a babysitter!" He protested. Though there really wasn't any point, Stephen would have the cloak stay no matter what and Tony honesty couldn't care any less.

"Yes, yes you do. Now sit and stay." Stephen got up and walked away. Tony looked down slightly and sighed.

"You know your sorcerer is a pain in the ass." He said to the cloak, well scarf now, and in return he got a small squeeze. "Yeah don't know what that means but I'm going to take it as you agreeing with me."

They waited about five minutes before Stephen came back with two cheeseburgers and two sodas. Tony eagerly grabbed one and immediately started eating. Stephen chuckled, sat down and started eating his own as well.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked once they were done or at least he was, Stephen was just about finished. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Stephen looked up at him. "I really do hate it when people say that." He heard him mutter. "Go ahead."

"What was your sister name?" Stephen looked away from Tony's gaze and looked down at the table. He didn't want to ruin there night by bringing this up but he's been more than curious to find out a little about Stephen's past.

"Her name was Donna." He said quietly after a few minutes.

"Pretty name."

"Yeah it is." Stephen gave him a small smile which he returned. Tony began to fidget with his hands. He was trying hard not to ask many questions as he did know it brought Stephen pain but the doctor seemed to notice. "Ask away Tony."

"What?"

"I know you have questions. So ask."

Tony blinked a few times. Was Stephen a mind reader? It wouldn't be the most surprising thing if Stephen was, as magic is quite confusing and still full of mystery. 

"How old?"

"I was 16, and she was 11." Stephen paused. "Well she was 10, she was turning 11 in a couple months..." He trailed off, and stared into nothing. Tony got up from his seat, walked around the table and sat next to him.

"Hey, you." Tony flicked his forehead, bringing the doctor out of his trance. "You back?" Stephen nodded. "Good. Now no more depressing thoughts." Again Stephen nodded and pushed his food away. Tony sighed and grabbed the tray and threw it away. "Come on." Tony stood next to the sorcerer and held out his hand.

"Why?"

"Just... Stephanie come on. I want to go on some rides so I can bring you out of those thoughts of yours." Stephen shook his head but grabbed onto Tony's hand lightly and allowed himself to get up. Tony pressed his lips against Stephen's before pulling away. "Don't get lost, ok? I'm sorry for bringing her up, I was just curious. So no more thoughts. No more anything, you got that?"

"Yeah I got it." Stephen said quietly. And truly that voice Stephen used literally broke Tony's heart.

No one should have to deal with what he was going through, not after how he saved the world on multiple occasions. And Tony made a promise to him self earlier on in the night. He had to make Stephen better, even if he got to loose some of his own excitement to do so. Or maybe not.

The two of them were sitting on the ground in one of the parks, sitting right next to each other. They had just finished going on some rides, that Stephen had to use magic for, and were now waiting for the last round of fireworks to start.

"Where do you want to go next?" Stephen asked after a few moments of silence. Tony looked over to the sorcerer.

"I'm not sure. Haven't decided." Stephen nodded, brought his knees up to his chest and tuned his attention back to the people filled park. But Tony kept his attention on the sorcerer. Openly staring at him but at this moment he didn't care, it was his birthday after all.

He watched Stephens calculating gaze focus on everyone near them, Stephen had a small smile on his lips when his eyes were trained to the kids running around, something he'll have to remember, his posture also relaxed. His shoulders slumped down more, and more of his weight seemed to be resting more against his knees when the tension was gone. Tony smiled when the cloak, that was resting around his neck as a scarf, got off of him and changed back into it's cape like form and rested on Tony's legs when no one was watching.

"Take a picture, it may last longer." Tony watched Stephens mouth move to form the words and the smile reappeared on his face as he came up with some type of come back.

"Don't have to." Though Stephen wasn't facing him he could tell he raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Because I'll be able to look at you every day, no point of taking a picture then."

He watched as Stephen's own mouth went into a smile.

"Yeah that's probably true." Stephen turned to look at him.

"You know I'm really not that surprised we came here anymore."

"And why is that? I already told you it was because of-"

"-your sister. I know. But... this is Disney world. The most _magical_ place in the world." Stephen chuckled. "Come on, you know that, that had to be a reason? I mean we are waiting for fireworks though I doubt they'll be as good as yours."

"Oh I'm gonna have to disagree with you there." Stephen challenged. "These fireworks are going to be much better. My magic isn't made to make fireworks or do magic tricks. I was only able to do that because I'm sorcerer supreme." Tony nodded.

He understood of course. No matter how much he teased the other, he always understood that the people Stephen worked with really did protect the earth. He understood how hard they fought, as he did witness Stephen in battle against Thanos, he understood.

"Ya I get that." Tony said finally. "But trust me on this, you are one beautiful species when you are using magic. You too bud." He said while patting Stephen's cloak but not completely ignoring the blush that swept over the sorcerers face. The cloak on return got up from its spot and wrapped around Tony almost like a hug.

"Why am I not surprises it likes you." He heard Stephen mutter once the cloak went back to resting back over his legs.

"Of course he likes me. Were bestest buds! Ain't that right?" He held out his hand which the cloak shook with one of its corners. "You were supposed to high five my hand but I would never say no to a hand shake from you." He turned back to Stephen when he heard the man laugh. "What's so funny over there? Hmm? Jealous?"

"Jealous? No. Most definitely not. You'll get tired of it sooner or later- hey!" The cloak laid back down after slapping Stephen on the side of the head.

"Ooooh shhhhh. There starting!" He yelled in a whisper and pointed at the beginning fireworks. He seriously was acting like a five year old.

The fireworks were amazing. Unlike Stephen's these fireworks ranged in colors, Stephens only were more gold to brown and sometimes the occasional blue and green. But here they were red and yellow and all the colors in between.

Stephen was looking at him most of the time they were happening, so of course he tried to keep his reactions and excitement out of showing them but once in a while he would accidentally slip and he got to hear Stephen's beautiful laugh. So he did it more and more until he wasn't hiding any of his true excitement, he was just being himself. He of course wouldn't do this in front of anyone but his promise to the man made him. If him being excited made him laugh, made the other forget about his thoughts then he would let it slip, just for tonight though. And only for him.

"So, Tony, where are we going?" They were walking back near the alley they came from. This place had been... fun. More than fun especially because he wasn't even noticed and that made it ten times better as he didn't have to act a certain way in front of a crowd he could just be himself in front of Stephen. He looked up at the sorcerer.

"I'm still thinking! Jeez!" Stephen rolled his eyes. Tony hesitantly placed his hand on the others. He wasn't sure how sensitive Stephen's hands were or if he was going to hurt him, but all the thoughts were gone when Stephen held it back.

"If you don't pick, this night may be shorter than either of us may like." Tony sighed.

Again it was like trivia! If you could go anywhere, anywhere in the entire freaking world, where the hell would you go? Well Tony Stark has no idea. No answer. Since when was trivia so hard?

But he thought. Thought of every state, country and every continent. And he thought about Stephens reasoning. He chose Disney World not because of Tony or himself but because this is where he came with his sister. It held a special place in his heart, a place Tony didn't know anyone had, he didn't even know he had it until now. Until he actually started to think about it. So where did he want to go?

"Stephen," The doctor looked down at him, and hummed in acknowledgement before looking back towards the crowds of people they were walking through. "Can we go to the beach?"

"You... you want to got the beach?" He nodded. "Out of all the places in the world you could choose from, you choose the beach."

"Yep."

"Why?"

Tony shrugged. "Honestly my legs are starting to hurt from all this walking, and the beach is a pretty place and very calming."

Of course that wasn't the entire truth, but it was the part he was ready sharing with Stephen.

"Ok, what beach?" They both stopped in the alley, once they were far enough away from the crowd to not draw any attention to themselves.

"I don't care." Stephen looked at him once he placed his sling ring on his fingers.

"Tony, you got to choose where."

"And I did. I chose the beach."

"Tony. I need a destination, a country, a state, even a continent would work." Tony shrugged again making Stephen roll his eyes and shake his head.

"You pick."

"Tony it's your choice this time-"

"Yeah and? You have the ring to make the portal and the magic to do so, so pick a place." They both stared at each other for a long silence, neither of them wanting to back down from what they were saying. Until Stephen sighed and opened a portal, showing the sands of a beach. Tony smiled. "See was that really so hard?"

Stephen scoffed and pushed Tony forward through the open portal before following.

..........

Tony didn't know how long they were at the beach. He knew they spent a couple hours at Disney, most of it was just them walking, but time passed differently, faster, when it was just him and Stephen alone on a deserted island.

"Are you going to tell me what beach were at?" He asked as they both sat down on the sand facing the water.

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Because you don't care." Tony looked at him.

"And how do you know I don't?" Stephen chuckled and made eye contact.

"Because you told me, not even an hour ago." Tony opened and used his mouth but nothing was coming out. He grunted and looked back at the water. 

"Wha- what's your cape doing?"

Looking at the water there was a certain article of clothing that seemed to be enjoying the water a bit to much. It would jump in and out of the water almost as if it were a dolphin and then it would splash down into the ocean, kinda like a whale would.

"It's a weird cloak, that's for sure." Tony hummed an agreement.

They spent the next two hours talking sitting in the sand, playing with the Cloak when it wanted to build a castle or something and only once did they go in the water. But only once, but one time was enough. Especially when they both realized how ruthless the cloak could be.

They ran out of the water, with Stephen using some spell to dry them off that he shouldn't have had to use as the water wasn't even to either of there waists. But the cloak thought they were to dry apparently and started to splash them, and soon after the cloak started to hold water on top of it's fabric, similar to a bucket, and then would dump it on the two of them. If it wasn't for Stephens magic, both of there suits would be long ruined.

How they got to running around the beach trying to get away from the cloak, he had no absolute fucking idea. It just sorta happened.

Tony sighed and accepted defeat and laid down in the sand on his back after he took his jacket off and threw it somewhere around them. Stephen joined his not to long after but stayed sitting up with his legs out. Tony peaked through one of his eyes to look up at the sorcerer, who was like him, breathing a little more heavy than usual.

"Is it gonna kill us now or what?" He asked between breathes.

"No idea." Came Stephen's reply. "Hopefully not, though if does seem to be having fun now." Tony carefully looked up and looked over to where Stephen was staring. About five feet in front of them showed the cloak digging in the sand and making what looked to be a sand castle. Tony let out a huff before laying his head back down.

"Your cloak is weird." Stephen hummed an agreement while Tony closed his eyes.

Today, well technically yesterday, had been by far one of his best birthdays yet. Sadly he did miss most of the party that Peter worked so hard to throw for him but he felt like Peter wouldn't mind if he knew he spent time with Strange. 

Spending time with just Stephen was nice but also extremely tiring. The past few hours were finally catching up on him, making him more tired which he wouldn't be if he had the coffee Stephen threw out on him. To get a little more comfortable Tony moved him self so his head was laying on the sorcerer's lap. Tony felt Stephen tense up and for the second time that night he thought he had taken things to far.

But a couple seconds later, Tony sighed in relief and comfort when a trembling hand made his way through his hair.

"You're tired already?" Tony smacked the sorcerer in the arm before placing it back on his stomach. 

"Yes. Yes I am. And who's fault is that?" Tony opened his eyes and looked into the now grey ones. 

"Yours."

"Wh- no! It's yours!"

"How is it my fault your tired?" Stephen asked raising an eyebrow.

"You took my coffee!"

"Yes because it's past 2 in the morning-"

"So?"

"So you need sleep." 

"Says who?" He questioned. "I do perfectly fine with coffee past 1 in the morning." Stephen raised an eyebrow again. "Ok, it's more like I do fine with like 5 coffees past 1 but-"

"But you could always get some sleep-"

"- _but_ I would be doing so much better if I had one." Stephen hummed, not so much as an agreement, and looked up, probably looking at what ever the cloak was doing. They stayed like that for a while. Tony with his eyes closed, laying on Stephens lap, barley staying awake, with Stephens hands carefully brushing back his hair. And once in a while the sorcerer would say something to the cloak and usually it was to yell no at it.

"You want to go back home?" Stephen asked and moved his hand out of his hair, taking all the warmth with it.

"No." He admitted. "What time is it anyway? And I mean New York time, not the time for where ever we are." 

"It's around four am." Tony opened his eyes and stared into the now blue green ones. 

"Wait, seriously?" Stephen nodded. "But it was just past 1, I thought! You just said it was like 1!"

The sorcerer nodded again. "Well time does fly by when you sleep-"

"I didn't sleep."

"And you would now this how?" Tony opened and closed his mouth and once again grunted when he found himself speechless for the second time. Stephen laughed. "Exactly. You fell asleep about two ago, if you were wondering." 

Tony nodded, he didn't really care though. He knew Stephen was right, he desperately needed sleep but lately he had been getting some bad occurring nightmares. Not all of them were form Titan but most of them were. Watching Peter disappear in his hands, seeing Thanos stand over all of bodies of his loved ones, even Ultron and his father made his way into these dreams. How he had gotten sleep without waking up to one was a mystery. But he knew it was because of Stephen.

From where Tony laid on his lap he could feel and hear his breathing, he felt the doctors trembling fingers comb through his hair and the lingering smell of a library and tea that came from the sorcerer, was what calmed Tony down. This is what kept those memory's gone and instead allowed him a dreamless sleep.

"-ony. Hey, Tony." Tony blinked a few times and once his vision cleared he could see Stephen above him looking down at him with worry and concern in his eyes. "You ok?" Tony didn't know how his voice would sound so he just nodded. "You want to go back?"

Did he want to go back? No. He would love just to stay here forever laying on Stephens lap in an uncomfortable suit. But he knew eventually they would have to leave. 

"...can you stay?" He asked quietly while avoiding eye contact at all costs. A finger was placed under his chin and was making his head turn to look up, while forcing his eyes to look in Stephens now...blue ones? How the hell does his eye color change that much? How does he do it so quickly as well? He'll have to ask tomorrow when he's less tired.

Stephen surprisingly placed a light kiss on Tony's forehead before making eye contact with him. "If that's what you want, then of course I'll stay."

"Yeah bu-"

"No buts Tony. You want me to stay, I will stay." 

Tony gave him a smile, not one of his cheap ones but an actual smile only a handful of people received. "Yeah, we can go back then." 

"Hey, you." Tony looked over to the cloak who was building to what looked to be it's 10th or 11th sand castle. The cloak perked up and was next to them both in a second. "You mind helping sleepy here get up?" The cloak did a nod and Tony found himself weirdly comfortable when the cloak lifted him up to his feet. Tony patted his shoulder where the cloak rested as a way of saying thanks. Tony turned around and watched as Stephen stood up and wiped the front and back of his clothing before grabbing Tony's jacket and placing his sling ring onto his fingers.

Tony walked over to him. "I am not sleepy by the way." Stephen smirked.

"Sure you're not, that's why you slept for two hours and that's why your still tired." 

"Am not!" Stephen laughed as Tony couldn't manage to keep in his yawn. "Shut up, Stephanie."

Stephen opened a portal that lead to Tony's room. Tony looked over to him. "How do you know what my bedroom looks like?"

"You really must be tired or maybe you were just to drunk." He heard the other mumble. Tony shrugged and walked through the portal but only to regret it when some type of liquid fell onto his head and started to drip down his face and neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even truly know what I wrote in this chapter


End file.
